1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door assembling apparatus for use in automobile assembly, and more particularly to an assembling apparatus of the above-noted kind including a door transport means for conveying a door and for maintaining a hinge member of a vehicle body and a corresponding hinge member of a door loosely engaged with each other, and a hingepin attaching means for inserting a gib-headed hinge pin through the engaged hinge members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assembling a door with a body of an automotive vehicle, according to the conventional practices, first, a hinge member of the vehicle body is engaged with a corresponding hinge member of the door and then a hinge pin is inserted through the hinge members. Thereafter, a snap ring or the like is attached to the hinge assembly in order to prevent disengagement of the hinge pin.
However, such conventional assembly method is very inefficient since the attaching operation of the snap ring or the like must be carried out manually at considerably limited space between the vehicle body and the door.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above difficulty by providing an improved door assembling apparatus achieving higher operation efficiency.